Spooky Space Kook (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, see Spooky Space Kook. For other uses, see Spooky Space Kook (disambiguation). Spooky Space Kook is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Premise The gang investigate an airfield supposedly haunted by a ghostly alien with a cackling, shrieking laugh. Synopsis Scooby, Shaggy and the gang are driving down an old country road and are running out of gas and have to stop soon. They park at an old farmhouse and talk to an old farmer who at first mistakes the gang for reporters. The gang explains their situation and the man says that the reporters have been bothering him because a spooky spacecraft and an alien has been haunting an abandoned airfield adjacent to the farm. After getting gas, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby realize they have a mystery on their hands and they follow a strange flying and follow it to the abandoned air field. They find a running generator and Scooby and Shaggy have a run-in with a creepy alien-type creature in a space suit that laughs hysterically (in a very memorable way). Fred and the girls search for clues and Fred gets caught by a hook and is dangling in the air. They rescue him and then the space ghost arrives and the kids flee and Shaggy and Scooby arrive at the mess hall where they find fresh food, but the space alien comes again and chases them away. The gang then finds a Jeep that runs by itself and an army of the space alien ghosts just materializes. Then, the biggest clue is when Shaggy and Scooby head into the air tower and find a movie projector and tape recorder. The culprit, after chasing Scooby and Shaggy, goes into the wind tunnel by accident and gets his costume blown off. The crook happened to be the old farmer's neighbor, Henry Bascombe. He was trying to exploit the land for money after he heard that the air-field was re-opening again. The army of ghosts was just a bunch of stuffed dummies, and the Jeep that runs by itself was just remote control. The spooky laugh was played over the loudspeakers, and the spacecraft was a movie projector. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Farmer * Sheriff Monsters and other villains: * Spooky Space Kook / * Henry Bascombe Other characters: * Chicken * Worm Locations * Farm ** Farmhouse * Airfield ** Shed ** Shop ** Parachute loft ** Mess hall ** Supply department ** Tower ** Motor pool Objects Clues: * Grease * Fresh food * Gazette * Tape player * Movie projector Food and objects: * Jaw-stretcher special * Bologna * Meatloaf * Ketchup * Lettuce * Sliced tomatoes * Olives * Mustard * Mayonnaise * Double Dutch Chocolate Syrup * Peanuts * Cooked chicken * Ham leg Other objects: * Farmer's shotgun * Gas * Dishwasher * Life raft * Dummy * Supply dept. key * Desk * Torch * Spooky Space Kook dummies * Parachute * Spooky Space Kook helmet * Spooky Space Kook boots Vehicles * Spaceship * The Mystery Machine * Jeep * Sheriff's police car Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Hal Smith, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Jean Vander Pyl, Vic Perrin, Frank Welker, Stefanianna Christopherson * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Alvaro Arce, Paul Gruwell, Mike Arens, Alex Ignatiev, Ric Gonzales, Bill Lignante * Animation: Bill Keil, George Rowley, Oliver E. Callahan, Ed Love, Rudy Cataldi, Bill Nunes, Zdenko Gasparovic, Joan Orbison, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry, Hicks Lokey, Ken Southworth, Lloyd Vaughan * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, Daniela Bielecka, Rolly Oliva * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Ted Baker, Chip Yaras * Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, George Epperson, Cliff Shirpser, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production * A Taft Broadcasting Company Notes/trivia * The "Spooky Space Kook" is not the monster's official name, it just comes from the name of the episode. * On the table, while Shaggy makes his sandwich is a ketchup bottle with a Heinz-like label. * While "Gazette" is hardly an original name, it's the first newspaper in the series to be given something identifiable. * Fred, Velma and Daphne are scared by the shadows of Shaggy and Scooby in this episode, whereas it is usually Shaggy and Scooby who get scared of shadows. Miscellaneous * Disguises: While not exactly disguises, Scooby and wear pilot hats. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jumping jelly beans" count: 1 (Daphne). Adaptations * Gold Key Comics adapted this episode (along with A Clue for Scooby Doo) for ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' #4. It was renamed to The Spooky Space Kook. * In the live-action theatrical film, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, the costume was put on display at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. * In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, the Space Kook costume was also on display at the Crystal Cove Spook Museum. This was a case set distinctly in Crystal Cove, before the start of the series. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The farmer's sclera are white for a change, except when he leans forward to take a closer look at the glowing footprints and again when Fred says how they weren't made by chickens. * When Scooby wails about being got by "it", his eyebrows flicker between brown and black. * In the scene where the gang just let Fred down after he was suspended by a machine hook, his left hand is noticeably missing in the first shot. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy calls the syrup bottle, Double Dutch Chocolate Syrup, but the label simply says "Syrup". * Apparently all the livestock the farmer has is one chicken. * When Fred finds the newspaper article hidden in a barrel, Daphne says to look at an article that has been circled. When the paper is in view, there is no circle. * Perhaps the biggest oddity of this episode is the existence of all the functional equipment on the abandoned air field. Regardless of the field being public or military, wouldn't every piece of working equipment be stripped when they shut the field down? * The "Automatic Dish Washer" lable is wrong on two accounts. One, dishwashers are automatic to begin with, and two, dishwasher is misspelt as "dish washer". * Given the cramped space, there probably shouldn't have been a life raft in the cramped cockpit of an aeroplane, as it seems to break Federal Air Regulations pertaining to life rafts -- furthermore, it was not tethered to the plane. * Shaggy somehow magically got the key to the supply department. * The farmer cared enough to call a sheriff, but either he took his time doing or the sheriff was taking his own. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. For unknown reasons this episode is switched with the previous episode and the mistake is carried over onto the complete series set listed below, fortunately the series lacks any continuity between episodes, so no real harm is done. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 4 - Spooked Bayou DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 19, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery in Motion DVD released on June 11, 2012. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes